Fire in the Rain
by jericho2k
Summary: One shot outtake from Shining Light as requested by Vangiefan from Gleeforum. She asked for rain and Samcex. Takes place straight after Shining Light's Chapter 7 in which Mercedes stops Sam from leaving Lima.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them unfortuately.**

**Big shout out to Vangiefan from Gleeforum. She rquested rain and samcex so here's to you Vangie.**

**This is a one-shot M rated outtake from Shining Light taking place just after Mercedes stops Sam from leaving Lima.**

**Thank you to all those of you who have reviewed Shining Light and The Wedding Planner!**

Fire in the Rain

Sam pulled the truck up outside Mercedes' house and switched the ignition off. Staring blankly ahead he sighed, trying unsuccessfully to slow his erratically beating heart.

'Sam?' Mercedes asked softly and he turned towards her, biting his lip.

'Don't,' he begged, shaking his head and swallowing convulsively. Mercedes frowned in confusion and opened her mouth to question him further but he cut across her.

'Don't say my name like that…'

'Sam…' she whispered ignoring his request, her hand coming to rest lightly on his arm sending sparks of electricity rocketing through his skin, into his veins pumping around his whole body. With a growl which seemed to shoot right through Mercedes to her core he pulled her across his lap, hands pushing her hard against him, whilst his mouth covered her own feverishly.

'Shit, Mercy,' he groaned between kisses 'God, you're so…want you so much…' his tongue invaded her mouth insidious and seductive, challenging hers to come out to play. She responded helpless her breath catching as their tongues intertwined in the age-old dance that was tattooed upon their souls. She could feel him underneath her, feel him pressing his hardness into her and she moaned slightly, her head dropping back exposing her neck fully to him. His head bent and his lips ran up the column of her neck, whisper-soft causing her to push down further in his lap.

'Baby…' he tried to push her gently away 'we've got to stop.' But Mercedes wasn't having any of it. She had denied herself this for so long…just being able to touch him was a miracle. To be able to feel his warm skin under her fingertips was indescribable, the rush of euphoria intoxicating.

'Nooo, Sam,' she moaned 'please just let me touch you…' her hands skating under the material of his T-shirt and up over his bare chest. Sam bit his lip hard. It was killing him to have her touch him like this, it had been so long and he'd wanted this so much but he knew if he didn't stop her now he wouldn't be able to stop her at all and he didn't think the truck was an ideal place for what he wanted to do to her.

Mercy…Baby...please. We can't here…' he whispered against the warm skin of her neck. She pulled away, grinning slightly at him.

'Well I know where we can…but of course since you're so determined to be good…' she trailed off smirking at him. She kissed him gently on the lips and moved off him quickly. Sam looked at her confused, a frown marring his face as she waggled her fingers at him seductively.

'Bye-bye Sammy,' and with that opened the door and jumped down onto the sidewalk.

Mercedes stood on the sidewalk for a couple of seconds gasping as the rain hit her overheated body, making her shiver in reaction. One, two-she didn't even get to three as she heard Sam slam the door shut on his side and approach her side of the truck. Smiling, remembering that there was nothing Sam liked better than to chase her, she took off into the darkness, towards the back of her house.

Sam's fingers brushed her arm as she started to run and he stood stunned for a second before realising she had bolted…_oh no Ms Jones, you're not getting away that easily._ Then he took off after her, his eyes adjusting to the darkness enough to make her out up ahead running towards what he knew was the Jones' summerhouse.

Mercedes' breath was hitching in her throat and she made the fatal mistake of looking behind her to see where Sam was. He was close, too close and her lapse of concentration cost her dear she realised as she felt his body slam into hers in a bold tackle. Grimacing she tensed for the impact, but he had somehow flipped them, so he was the one that took the brunt of the fall first, cushioning her to gently land on top of him on the now soft and muddy grass.

'Oh my God, Sam! Are you okay?' she struggled to see anything in the darkness but her hands were gently probing his forehead before moving down to his chest. His hands slid into her hair as he startled her by rolling her underneath him. He was between her legs, knee rubbing at the place her thighs parted and she arched up into him unable to help herself.

'Oh!' she gasped, taking completely by surprise as the rain came down in driving sheets, lending the air around them almost a quiet, subdued quality. His mouth came down on hers, his bottom lip massaging hers insistently as his tongue slipped into her mouth to mate with hers. The rain should've felt cold on her heated skin, but the feel of it drumming against her insistently as Sam kissed her, turned her on even more than she had thought possible. The kiss was consuming, raw, nothing like the previous soft and gentle kisses they had exchanged earlier that night. His tongue plunged deep demanding, taking, seeking, begging,and_ branding _every inch of her mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her hips rocked against his rhythmically, causing him to groan at the back of his throat. He pulled away reluctantly, breathing deeply to try and calm down enough to get them up off the ground and into the safety of the summerhouse.

'_Sammy,_' she pleaded, her lips tracing his neck making him roll his hips back into her.

'Mercy, sweetheart, we have to get out of here…' he tried to remember why it was so important but his brain struggled with the concept of anything that didn't involve him taking his beautiful, gorgeous, sexy girlfriend right there and then, consequences be damned.

'_Why…' _the breathless, whispery note in her voice connecting straight with his cock and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'Because we're outside…and I'm pretty sure your dad would kill us both if we got arrested for public indecency,' he explained wincing at the thought of Dr Jones' wrath. In a lightening move she had rolled them and was up and off him running again towards the summerhouse.

'What're you waiting for then?' she cooed at him wrenching the door open and darting through. He laughed a purely joyous laugh at just being with her and seeing the side of her that only he would ever get to see, and then hurried to follow her. He opened the door to the summerhouse and swallowed convulsively as his gaze scanned the room and came to land on his girlfriend. _Specifically _his soaking wet and muddied but still sexy as all hell girlfriend, his borrowed shirt now plastered to every single curve on her body.

'Fuck me…' he breathed in awe, as he began to move towards her. She giggled at the expression on his face before backing away from him coyly.

'That's the plan,' she flirted, batting her eyelids at him whilst scooting behind the large sofa in the middle of the room.

'Where do you think you're going Miz Jones?' he quipped stalking her, slowly, circling the sofa as she moved around it and away from him.

'Why do you want to know, Mr Evans,'

'I've got a _package_ with your name on it,' he told her grinning. Her eyes widened at the double entendre and she laughed delightedly.

'You're are still such a dork, Evans,' she said shaking her head, forgetting to keep moving away from him, in her quest to play hard to get. Sam was now around the back of the sofa and took the opportunity to leap over it, surprising her as he landed in front of her and hauled her into his arms.

'And you're still gorgeous,' he told her, green eyes darkening with a mixture of love and lust. She looked down at the floor, the habit still deeply ingrained but his hand cupped her chin and drew her face up to his.

'You _are_. You know it so don't ever do that,' he said firmly, his thumb stroking along her jaw. He kissed her gently, softly at first but with that ever present fire licking at the depths of their kisses. His hands grasped the hem of her shirt and raised it up and over her head in one rapid movement and she shivered slightly at the cool air on her skin. He drifted his lips over from her lips, across her mud-streaked cheek to her earlobe, kissing the sensitive place just below it, making her close her eyes in pleasure.

'I've missed you,' he whispered against her skin as he continued his way down her throat, kissing and licking finally coming to rest in the dip of her collarbone, nipping the skin slightly then soothing the small hurt with his tongue. Her purple bra was driving him insane, the rich colour complimenting her skin perfectly and he kissed his way towards the valley between her breasts, the place where she smelled the sweetest, his lips ghosting over one mound then the other on their journey down.

'I've missed you too, Sammy,' she replied, her hands snaking up and under his T-shirt, caressing the abs that she loved so much and running her nails lightly over them, touching him in the way she knew he loved to be touched. His hands grasped the shirt and pulled it off, and she sighed in relief at finally feeling his skin against hers. She hadn't realised up until this moment how much she had needed this feeling, how much she had missed being in his arms, bare skin to bare skin, feeling his heart beating beneath her fingertips reassuringly, letting her know he was still hers and still with her. She reached up unclasping her bra at the back and let it fall to the floor whilst his hands cupped her tits gently, thumbs rubbing over her hardened nipples gently but insistently.

'I love you,' he said quietly pressing a kiss to her shoulder 'And God knows I want you like crazy but I need you to be sure, baby,' It wasn't their first time, but that seemed almost like a lifetime ago and the last thing he wanted to do was pressure her into something she wasn't ready to return to yet. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck and breathed deeply.

'Sam?' she stroked the short blond hair at the back of his neck, gently, eyes locking with his as he raised his head to look at her. 'I want this…I want _you_. I missed you so much and I don't want to lose another second. I love you,'

He bit his lip smiling as he watched her take the initiative for the first time since they'd been together that summer and slide her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans pulling him even closer. Her hands went to his belt, sliding it loose and free then unbuttoning the fly, smirking slightly as she did so. His hands covered hers as she was about to push them down, and completed the motion with the tightly secured in his. He kicked the jeans off to one side, uncaring where they landed and pulled her sweatpants down, kneeling before her to tug them off her legs. He looked up, breath catching as he took in the vision she made clad in deep purple panties matching the bra that was already driving him crazy. Mercedes Jones was going to kill him, no doubt about that. He pushed her back to sit on the sofa, catching her by surprise and lifted her leg up planting a soft, sweet kiss to her inner ankle. He followed it with another one to the side of her knee and one high up on her inner thigh. He felt her indrawn breath and smiled against her skin, achingly wondering how she would taste. She leant down and grabbed his hands tugging him up to recline on the sofa beside her, instinctively guessing what he'd intended to do.

'Mercy,' he protested 'why won't you let me-'he pressed fevered kisses to the swell of her breasts, trying to convince her to play his way.

'_Sam_, no,' she moaned one hand latching the back of his head as he kissed his way down her stomach, stopping in his downwards quest only to dip his tongue in her navel, tickling her then just as swiftly moving on to place an open mouthed kiss on her panty-covered core.

'Mercy, _yes_. I want to do this so much…you have no idea,' he begged her, eyes locking with hers.

'Why?' she whispered self-consciously, looking away.

'Because you smell so delicious that I want to taste you. I love you and I want to make you feel so good, and making you come with my tongue is part of that. To see you lose all control and knowing my mouth is the one doing that to you…baby I can't tell you how much that turns me on. I'm _dying_ to do it…please,' his green eyes reflecting the need for her to give in to his pleading. His fingers hooked onto the sides of her panties and began removing them slowly, peeling them down her legs and throwing them somewhere behind him.

Mercedes bit her lip hesitantly; unsure of whether she truly could give him what he was asking for. But she made the mistake of looking at him and in that moment knew that she couldn't deny him anything.

'Ok,' she agreed softly, closing her eyes as she felt him slide off the sofa onto his knees before her. He nestled his body in between her thighs and she shuddered as she felt his lips ghost over her hips, tongue snaking out to lick a hot trail down to her centre whilst his hands spread her thighs wider. He gazed awestruck at her mound his fingers reaching out to brush against her lightly. He spread her pussy lips gently and was rewarded with a view of her sex, wet and glistening just for him.

'Fuck, Mercy...' he breathed 'You're so beautiful,'. He dipped his head, his tongue sweeping at first gently, then more firmly tracing the line of her slit upwards, at the end of its journey lapping over her clit.

'Sam!' her hips moved restlessly against him and he anchored one arm across them holding her in place. Over and over he tongued her, the scent and taste of her overwhelming him entirely and his cock jumped in the knowledge that he'd never get enough. Her back arched, her gaze shooting straight to the heavens and she mewled helplessly.

'More?' he asked smiling at her reactions to his ministrations. Mercedes didn't answer, just threw her head back against the sofa, eyes closed.

'Uh-huh, baby. Open your eyes, sweetheart,' he told her teasingly. 'Come on open your eyes for me. Watch me as I taste you…see how much it turns me on.' She still didn't open her eyes, the sensations swamping her to the point that she didn't think she could deal with the visual that opening her eyes would provide.

'Mercy, Mercy, Mercy,' he taunted his fingers sliding deep inside her beginning to pump at the same time as his mouth enveloped her clit and began to suck, nibble and lick it alternately. 'Look at me, baby. You're pussy is so wet and tastes so fucking good, you have no idea. I _need _you to open your eyes baby,' . His other hand reached up and lightly pinched her nipple, rolling it around the way he knew she loved to be touched. Her eyes flew open and he smiled triumphantly as her dazed gaze landed on him. Angling his fingers even deeper, he flicked tongue over her clit time and time again and arched into each sensual glide. 'More, Mercy?' he asked again holding her gaze intently.

'More,' she begged on a broken sob, her cry echoing through the room.

'Yes, baby…I'm going to give you everything. You're going to come for me,' he said speeding up the thrust of his fingers inside her, feeling her body flood in response. 'Do you want to come for me?'

'Oh God, yes!' she managed to answer just before his teeth grazed her clit and that was all it took, for her to climax, arching against his mouth, keening his name.

He kept stroking her slowly, watching her come down from the pleasure which had possessed her body, eyes full of wonder and adoration at the sight of her coming with his name on her lips. She pulled on his arms insistently and he rose, sliding up her body, nestling his cock between her thighs and kissing his way up her neck, across her jaw to her lips.

'I love you,' he murmured and she felt the words warming her soul. She reached down to wrap her small hands around his length and he closed his eyes helplessly.

'Oh God, baby…' he groaned forehead falling on her collarbone. She laughed slightly as she started to pump her hand up and down his shaft, her thumb sweeping the head of his cock every so often making him his in response.

'Come on Sammy,' she whispered seductively in his ear making him shiver. 'Open your eyes, baby…'He opened his eyes to find her smiling wickedly at having turned the tables on him.

'Mercy, don't' he breathed pleadingly. She adopted a look of fake innocence, cocking her head to the side quizzically.

'Why Sammy? Don't you like it?' she pouted at him, her tongue running across her bottom lip in a gesture she knew drove him wild, whilst her fist remain closed around his member.

'Too much,' he admitted as she grinned delightedly at him.

'Sam,' she said, her tone urgent and at the same time unsure. He looked at her, trying to rein in some form of control but it was proving difficult, with her touching him like she was.

'Huh?' he managed to get out.

'Let _me_ taste _you,'_ she said and he groaned torn by the dilemma she now presented him with.

'Mercedes,' he said biting his lip hard. 'You do that and I won't be able to make love to you and I really want to do that.'

'Oh,' she said, her hands moving down to cup his balls lightly, making him moan.

'But the choice is yours, baby,' As much as he wanted to feel her mouth on him, he prayed that she chose to fuck him instead. It had been too long for him to resist coming if she put that hot little mouth on him, and right at this very moment he would sell his soul just to feel himself inside of her. Mercedes thought for a second, frowning. Hard choice, literally. In the end, though, she chose what she'd spent nearly every night since the summer fantasizing about. Him inside her, thrusting deep inside her body, blurring the lines between them so that neither knew where they began and the other one ended.

'I want you…' she whispered against his ear 'inside me…_please,' _That was all the encouragement he needed and he rose kissing her gently before standing to find his jeans. He extricated the foil packet and she tugged in out of his fingers ripping it open and sliding the condom out. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he felt her rolling it down over him.

'Shit, you doing that feels so good it ought to be illegal,' he said groaning. She giggled, shaking her head at him.

'Only you could find me putting a condom on you sexy!'

'_Everything_ you do is sexy to me,' he grinned before he tackled her back to lie on the soft cushions of the sofa. He sank into the space between her thighs and she anchored her hips around his waist, chocolate eyes never leaving his face. He eyed her worriedly, concerned that she might have changed her mind, but she wound her arms around him, pressing him closer.

'_Please,'_ she begged before her lips met his and her tongue ran along the seam of his lips at the same time as his cock rubbed against her entrance.

'I don't want to hurt you-'he began, willing with all his might to keep his self-control which was proving extremely difficult as she lifted her hips trying to impale herself on him.

'You won't…' she whispered. 'I was made for you, remember' she smirked as she parroted the words he'd said to her during their first time back at him. She flexed her hips, just as he pushed forward and he slid all the way home, both of them staring at the other in shock at the overwhelming sensation. He was buried all the way to the hilt inside her, stretching her, filling her, touching every part of her and it was even better than she had remembered.

'Oh God, _Mercedes,_' he muttered reverently as if saying a prayer and then kissed her feverishly, passionately his tongue mimicking the thrust of his cock inside her. Her body closed on him and held him in the way that only she could. After months of heartache, weeks of doubt and days of despair they were finally connected, one being fused together.

'_Sam,_' she moaned pressing kisses into his shoulder, feeling his heart beat against hers with every thrust he made. Everything was _more_ than it had ever been before. Better, hotter, wetter, if possible even more fulfilling. Pure perfection. She belonged to him and he to her and deep in their hearts they knew they would never could never do this with anyone else.

'Harder, Sam' she pleaded, nails scoring lightly down his back, turning him on even more if it were possible. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into her, sliding deeper and deeper, praying that he would last longer than she did but fearing he'd fail at this almost impossible feat. He brought his hand down in between them and strummed her clit with his thumb and was rewarded by the involuntary clenching of her walls around him. His other hand kneaded her breast insistently, plucking at a dark puckered nipple, making his mouth water as he brought it down to nip and suck it roughly.

''Oh fuck…Sam…' she wailed beginning to feel the tell-tale warmth flooding through her pussy that told her how close she was to coming around her gorgeous boyfriend's cock. He rose onto his knees before her, still seated deep inside, hands around her waist tilting her hips upwards, seeing the look of complete ecstasy on her face as he hit her sweet spot time and time again. He felt the stirring in his balls which told him he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, not with the way her pussy was so hot, wet and tight around him.

'Mercy, baby…I need you to come for me,' he whispered as he rolled onto his back suddenly reversing their positions, Mercedes on top impaled on his cock, back arched wantonly.

'Saaammm,' she keened as she rode him desperately, each slide downwards taken her closer and closer to the elusive high she sought. He thrust his hips harder and faster than he ever had before as her hand drifted down between them to begin to rub at her clit but his fingers captured her and pushed them away, replacing them commandingly.

'No, Mercy. I'm gonna get you off…my hands, my mouth, my cock,' he told her sitting up slightly against the arm of the sofa fingers still grazing her clit rhythmically whilst his mouth drew her nipple into his mouth, sucking it insistently, curling his tongue urgently around it. The next downward slide of her body he felt her break, walls fluttering around him, head thrown back in pure ecstasy, screaming his name.

'Sam!' She was easily the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and she was all his. He was at the edge, had been already for weeks…months since the summer and the sound of his name on her lips as she came was all he needed to fall over.

'Mercedes! God..I..love..you,' he managed to tell her as his climax ripped through him, obliterating thought. He shot his seed into the condom for what felt like an eternity and finally came back down from his euphoric high to focus on Mercy. Tears tracked down her cheeks, and panic set in his heart.

'Shit! Mercy! I'm so sorry,' He withdrew quickly but carefully, tugging the condom off laying it on the floor to one side. 'Did I hurt you baby?' He pulled her into his arms, on top of him, terror coursing through his veins at the thought that he had hurt her.

She shook her head, face buried in the crook of his arm. She turned it to face him and two tears brimmed over her eyelids and splashed onto his bare chest.

'No Sam, you didn't hurt me,' she said sniffling quietly. His arms tightened around her praying to all that was holy that she didn't regret it.

'Do you' he broke off swallowing hard. 'Do you regret it?'

Her hands cupped his face gently and she said 'No, of course not…don't ever think that!'

'Then why are you crying,' he asked gently brushing the tears away with his thumb.

'Because I love you so much. I missed you so much. And I almost threw this all away by my own stupidity-'

'Shhh, Mercy. It's ok. I love you and I missed you so much and I almost ruined everything between us trying to force you to break up with Shane and trying to force you to choose me,'

'You were right though. I should have never been with Shane…' she pressed a kiss to his shoulder sighing.

'It's over, baby. Done. In the past. I love you and I'm with you and that's all that matters to me.' He hushed her holding her tightly against his heart. She reluctantly pulled away, climbing off him to walk around the room retrieving the various items of her clothing, grimacing slightly at their wetness as she put them back on. Sam stood up too, pulling his jeans up and putting his T-shirt on. He walked over to Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her back into his chest. He kissed her cheek softly and buried his face in her hair.

'Well scores out of ten Miz Jones?' he smirked.

'Not bad Mr Evans…I'll give you an eight,' she returned, laughing up at him.

'Eight! Eight! How dare you, woman!' he cried in mock outrage. She laughed and headed to the door.

'You know, it's not beneficial to score too highly…it gives you something to aim for! Come on, otherwise we'll never get any sleep and I don't know about you but I need my beauty sleep to look divalicious!' she winked at him. He hastily retrieved the condom and followed her, disposing of it in the trash can outside.

'You'd look beautiful no matter how much sleep you lost,' he told her smiling goofily. She hit his arm playfully, rolling her eyes.

'Mmmm but you wouldn't be able to gaze into my eyes lovingly because I'd be head first on the table asleep during class,'

'Speaking of which,' he said seriously 'I'll pick you up tomorrow before school.'

'But-'

'No buts. We are going to drive in together, we are going to walk in together, I am going to walk you to your classes and I'm going to hold your hand and kiss you. No more of any kind of secrecy shit. This time it's you and me and we don't give a fuck about whatever anybody else has to say. Understood?' She looked at his face and knew that he was deadly serious. Sam Evans was done humouring her crazy ideas about their relationship that he had previously agreed to in the summer and he was letting her know it.

'Understood,' she stood on tip toes and kissed him arms wrapping around his neck as his pulled her closer. They separated reluctantly and she turned to go in through her back yard but he caught her hand and pulled her back.

'Thank you,' he said quietly but with a wealth of feeling behind the simple words.

'For what?' she asked, confused.

'For being my star. For being amazing. For seeing past the homeless, hopeless and lost boy last summer. For being brave enough to fight back for me. For giving me another chance to love you. For loving me. Just…thank you,' he said stroking her cheek adoringly.

'You don't have to thank me, Sam,' she shook her head slowly, eyes glistening. 'You fought so hard for us. You loved me so much. You never gave up on me. So you don't have to thank me…but you're very welcome.' Ignoring the fact that it was well past midnight on a school night and that the rain had started to fall again she stepped back into his embrace, wondering as he pressed a kiss to her hair, how she had gotten so lucky to be given a second chance with the love of her life. They were together now, and she knew that they always would be, come what may.


End file.
